


Of Charms and bears

by Markson_JJP_Yugbam



Category: GOT7
Genre: :), Fluff, I'll stop tagging now!, Late valentines fic but nobody needs to know that, M/M, Short & Sweet, Sweet Jackson, Sweet Mark, i love markson, ok yeah, they're so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24041500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markson_JJP_Yugbam/pseuds/Markson_JJP_Yugbam
Summary: The soft Markson we all need because they are fluffy, little marshmallows.(Alternatively, a Valentine's day fic I wrote that I completely forgot about, but we don't need to know that.)
Relationships: Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang
Kudos: 35





	Of Charms and bears

"Hyunngggg~" Jackson cooed.

"What?" 

"It's Valentine's day," 

Mark grumbled and pushed himself deeper into his pillow, pulling the blanket further over his head.

"Yeah..."

Jackson frowned and jumped onto his boyfriend, flopping over the worm-like figure and whining adorably. "So wake uuuuppp!!"

"No; lemme sleep..." Mark's body wobbled gently as he tried to roll the younger off of him, his voice fading as his quiet snores filled the room.

The awake of the two pouted before he forced himself off the mattress, turning around and grinning. 

"Pancakes are mine then," he said.

Jackson had never seen Mark get out of bed faster, and what a sight it was. The elder's messy, brown hair was stuck up everywhere, and his honey eyes were wide awake in seconds.

"Love you, Jacks," he said, as he passed his boyfriend on the way to the bathroom, running a hand through his hair.   
Jackson giggled lightly, turning to go back downstairs.

//

The first thing Mark noticed as he descended down the stairs besides the wondrous waft of pancakes was the dim lighting coming from the room. The lights had been switched off and Mark could swear he heard the younger boy shuffling around hurriedly. He laughed silently into his hand when he heard the bang of a foot whacking the table's leg and quiet swearing.

He took another step down and could practically picture Jackson shoving himself uncomfortably into a chair. The elder continued his journey down the staircase, hopping into the kitchen.

"Hey Gaga," he bit back a giggle.

His boyfriend was perched in a strange position on his chair, pancakes laid out on the table in front of him. Mark looked at the table and felt his heart flutter with a surge of affection. 

In the centre of the wooden surface, three cream-coloured (and supposedly scented based on the vanilla like aroma ) candles smiled up at him, burning with all the passion and love the two had for each other. Gentle, supple rose petals were scattered all over the kitchen and Mark could imagine how much fun Jackson had throwing them around.

Based on the faint red glow of the kitchen, Mark could only guess that Jackson had placed a few candles behind the closed, scarlet curtains.

In short, Jackson decorated the kitchen to give Mark as romantic a date as he could.

Mark turned back to his boyfriend, who was grinning at him having adjusted the way he was sat, and smiled brightly at him. He could feel himself tearing up.

"Gaga..." he sniffed, "Thank you."

Jackson picked himself out of his seat and hugged Mark tightly, "Happy Valentines," he said. And Mark burst out in happy tears hugging his boyfriend back tighter.

Jackson chuckled and whispered quietly in Mark's ear.

"The surprise isn't over yet. Sit with me." 

The elder backed away, wiping his eyes and still smiling brightly, before plopping down in the seat opposite the other boy. He picked up the syrup and poured it gently over his stack of pancakes, passing the bottle over to Jackson who mimicked his actions.  
They ate in a comfortable silence for some time (if Jackson waggling his eyebrows at his boyfriend and Mark giggling quietly counts as silence) before Mark felt something soft and fluffy scrape against his leg. He stopped eating and glanced at Jackson, who was trying (and failing, mind you) to hide his smile.

The elder pushed his chair back and bent down only to see a Teddy Bear sat against the leg of the table closest to Mark. He gasped and picked it up, admiring it.

It's fur was chocolate-coloured and soft ( "Just like your eyes!" Jackson commented, making Mark blush uncontrollably) and in it's arms it held a deep red heart with the words 'I love you' engraved in it.  
He looked up to see his boyfriend grinning at him, waiting for his reaction.

"I love you too, Gaga." Mark said, getting up and hugging his boyfriend again. "Thank you," he said.

Jackson smiled.

"I really love you Markiepooh" he stated, putting his hands together in a heart and giving it to him.

"My turn," Mark winked, pulling something out of his pockets, "Close your eyes," 

The younger did so, squeezing his eyes tightly as he felt the elder's fingers gently wrap something around his wrist. Unable to close them any longer, for the suspension was slowly killing him, Jackson opened his eyes the tiniest bit only to get a playful whack for that.

"Hyunggg," he groaned, "I wanna seeeeee,"

"No Jacks, not yet," then he was quiet for a few seconds as his hands finished their work, "Ok, now you can look,"

Jackson opened his eyes and immediately looked down to his arm. Wrapped around it was a thin, hand-woven, green and blue bracelet which said, clearly, in white, "Markson"

The boy looked at the other, who lifted up his own arm to show his matching bracelet which had the same message as Jackson's only Mark's was red and black.

"Do you like it?" He asked, "I made them myself, though they didn't turn out very good." 

Jackson didn't say anything. He grabbed his boyfriend and folded his arms over him, encasing the elder in a warm, loving hug.

"Thank you," he said.

Mark pulled back slightly, only to give Jackson a small peck on the lips. They stared at each other for a while longer until --

"Are these pancakes for us?"

The two turned around so fast, Yugyeom and Bambam's eyes couldn't catch up.

It was silent for a minute or two before all four of them burst into laughter.

Mark caught Jackson's eyes as they laughed uncontrollably.

"I love you."

"I love you too, hyung."

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know, this is a Valentine's fic but it's being uploaded in May. Sorry bout that.  
> But anywayyy, hope you enjoyed this short one-shot.  
> Stay safe!  
> ~♡


End file.
